The Incredible Existence of Charlotte Gilbert
by Darling Little Dancer
Summary: Elena's fifteen year old sister's struggling to cope after the death of her parents, she's smoking and drinking, trying to numb the pain. But when she meets an intriguing man with blue eyes, then finds out he's her sister's boy friend's brother... The ticking time bomb that is Charlotte goes off. { I suck at summaries, if you want to know what happen, check out the story. }
1. Pilot

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

"Wake up!"

Charlotte stirred at the sound of a deep voice, she tried to ignore it but it kept getting closer and louder. "Wake up Charlie!" A pillow slammed down on her face which woke her up all the way, she sat up and looked into the dark brown eyes of none other than her brother Jeremy. "Get out!" She angrily shouted, swinging her legs over the bed not even having time to wince as her cold feet hit the floor, and stomping out of the room. "I was trying to help!" Jeremy shouted, still standing in Charlotte's room with a smug look on his face. Charlotte went straight to the bathroom, the only place she could go to be completely alone. The shower walls were wet which told her that Elena was up and had already showered, let's just hope she saved some hot water. Charlotte turned the knob all the way over to the hottest temperature and closed the curtain so water wouldn't splatter everywhere while she stripped her clothes off. When she got in the warm water felt like little beads of fire bouncing off her skin, Elena had saved her plenty of water this time, she'd have to remember to thank her later. Charlotte washed her hair with her favorite blueberry shampoo, enjoying the feeling of having her scalp massaged. When she was done she hopped out and wrapped a cream colored towel around herself. A morning shower was one of her many rituals.

She headed back into her bedroom, hoping and praying that Jeremy wasn't still in there. When she walked in and saw that he wasn't she let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. Not even a second later the door opened and in came Elena, "Have you seen my sneakers, Lottie?" Charlotte rolled her eyes, how would she know where Elena's ratty old shoes were? "No, I haven't." She answered in the nicest voice she could muster. Elena must have sensed the tension because she left shortly after, closing the door with a soft _click. _After Elena left, Charlotte walked over to her closet and grabbed the first items she saw. A red tank top, a blue and white flannel shirt, dark wash super skinny jeans, and white converse sneakers. Elena and Charlotte may have looked similar, but they had totally different styles.

Even though they looked similar, they weren't identical. Charlotte's eyes were hazel with yellow rimming her pupil, giving the look of sun flowers. Her hair was curly with a slight frizz, and she was short, very, very short. At sixteen years old she stood 4'10 feet tall, much to her dismay. It seemed she only got the bad genes while her siblings got all the good ones. Elena had a perfect body, one that could make a model blush, and Jeremy was as muscular as a body builder. (Even though he'd never even lifted a single weight before.) And to top it all off they were both tall, Elena was about 5'9 with shoes on, and Jeremy 6'0 even.

Everyone expected the Gilbert siblings to be close since they were all each other had after their parents died, but that wasn't the case. Jeremy smoked pot around the clock and spent all his time pining after Vikki Donovan. Charlotte drank herself into oblivion most nights and spent all her time searching for a safe place. And then there was Elena who wanted nothing more than for her siblings to once again share the bond they used to when their parents were alive. But that would never happen if Charlotte could help it, she hated her sister, it was Elena's fault her parents died. If Elena hadn't of skipped family night and then needed a ride home, her parents never would've been driving and wouldn't of had the chance to drive over that bridge. Of course they still talked, and Charlotte was cordial most of the time, but her feelings remained the same no matter how many times she was told that it wasn't anybodies fault.

Other than the bathroom, Charlotte's place of refuge was the woods. She'd take a pack of cigarettes and smoke them all at once while sitting on a log and listening to the birds chirp. Every morning she'd walk to school through a trail in the woods, just her and the trees, no noise, just peace and quiet. That was why she hated her house. There was always noise, they were the definition of a dysfunctional family. Aunt Jenna tried, but she wasn't a parent, she was a peer. The television was almost always on in the family room, typically because Jeremy was playing video games, or because Jenna and Elena were watching Lifetime movies. To make matters worse it wasn't like she had a bed room to retreat to like Jeremy did, after her parents died and Jenna moved in, Elena and Charlotte were forced to share a room, but most of the time Elena wasn't home so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Charlotte bounced down the stairs with her black Jansport book bag over her shoulder, she was so not ready for today. It was the first day of school, and her first day as a sophomore in high school. Thankfully Elena was a junior and wouldn't be in any of her classes except advanced placement History. Jeremy however was in her grade, being that they were born six months apart. Elena turned seventeen this year, Jeremy sixteen, and Charlotte sixteen. Much to Charlotte's dismay her and Elena shared the same birthday, June twenty second. She hated that they always had to celebrated together, they day was never really about celebrating her birth, but hers and Elena's.

She unzipped her book bag and checked to see if her flask was still in it, it was. She'd never make it through the day with out it. After she grabbed an apple she left, heading down the same trail she always did. But this time someone was watching her.

* * *

She pulled a cigarette out of her black book bag, lighting it with her green lighter, then taking a long drag.

"Little young to be smoking aren't ya, hazel eyes?"

Charlotte scoffed, "little old to be stalking fifteen year olds, aren't ya." she mimicked.

The blue eyed man smirked, "I have better things to do than stalk little girls, I was just concerned about your health." he said in an insincere voice.

"Like you care, nobody else does."

"Awe, poor little girl," he mocked.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a little girl!" she spat.

"You're awfully small, are you sure you're sixteen?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she ground out, "how old are you?"

"I'm one hundred seventy two years old."

"Seriously, you're probably only like twenty two."

"Wrong. Twenty four to be exact."

"I'm Charlie."

"I know, Charlotte Gilbert, the infamous little sister of Elena, it must be hard, living in your sisters shadow."

Charlotte was shocked, who was the guy that dared to talk to her like that, she swung her fist, intending to punch him in the face, but he caught her wrist, holding it in a bone crushing grip.

"Ow." she moaned.

"Don't ever do that again, understand?"

"Yes I understand! Now let go!"

"That's not a very nice way to ask." he chided.

"Please!" she nearly screamed, the pain starting to feel excruciating.

He let go, making her stumble back wards.

"What is wrong with you?" she snarled, stomping off in the other direction.

"It was nice meeting you! The man chided.

* * *

Charlotte had to run to make it to school, even then she was ten minutes late. She took a deep breath before going into her first period with Mr. Tanner, taking the last available seat right in front of Matt Donovan.

"Miss Gilbert, how nice of you to join us."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "nice to see you too, Mr. T."

"As I was saying..." Mr. Tanner droned on and on but Charlotte wasn't listening. She was to busy watching her sister make googly eyes at a new kid.

When the bell rang she sprang out of her seat over to her sister, "whose your new friend?" she asked.

"Stefan this is my little-"

Charlotte cut her off, "younger sister, Charlie." she introduced herself.

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Lottie, this is Stefan Salvatore."

"Be careful with this one, she's got a history of heart breaking." Charlotte said before stalking off. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Elena had broken up with one of her best friends, Matt Donovan.

She snuck into the bathroom, taking a long drink out of her flask before heading to the next class.

She'd drank a little bit too much, so by lunch time she was feeling the effects of the alcohol. She went outside to sit under a tree so she wouldn't have to let everyone know she was drunk.

Stefan walked over to her, sitting down beside her.

Charlotte smiled, "Stefan, what can I do for you?"

"For starters you can be nicer to your sister-"

"Look if you came here to be mean to me, you can just leave." she slurred.

"Are you drunk?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"Why do you sound so surprised, I'm bad news Stefan, and if I were you, I'd stay away from me."

She stood up, planning on walking off, but Stefan gently turned her back around to face him.

"Look, I wasn't trying to be mean, I just wanted to warn you."

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"Yourself, you're not who you think you are, or at least, you have a special gift."

Charlotte scoffed, "excuse me?" she asked, in a giggling voice.

"Have you been having any strange dreams?"

"No. Look, stay away from me, and my stupid older sister. I might not like her, but nobody else is gonna' screw with her, that's my job, you got it?"

Charlotte stomped off after that. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

When did her life become so complicated?

She knew the answer, when her parents died.

* * *

Charlotte sat with her feet propped up on the coffee table, watching Jerry Springer reruns.

Elena came walking down the stairs in a fancy black dress, she kind of looked pretty, but Charlotte would never tell her that.

Jenna whistled, "Where are you going?" she asked her oldest niece.

"To the Grille with Bonnie."

Once Elena opened the door, Stefan stood there with her green leather bound diary, "Stefan, my man, what's up?" Charlotte called from the couch, so she might of still been a little bit drunk.

"Good to see you again Charlie."

Charlotte saluted him, then went back to watching Jerry Springer. Before she knew it, Elena was gone.

She took her feet down then snuggled up in a ball, covering herself with a woven blanket. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

_A carriage pulled up in front of a big cottage styled house, two women exited it. One that looked identical to Elena, and one identical to herself. _

_"Miss Pierce, Miss Riley." A man whose name was Giuseppe Salvatore welcomed. Two men who looked like Stefan and Damon stood behind him. _

_"Please, call me Katherine. This is my sister, Genevieve." _

_"Nice to meet you," the one named Genevieve curtsied, "please, call me Vie." _

_"Katherine, Vie." Damon spoke their names like they were royalty. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Stefan said, smiling. _

_"You too, we're all going to have so much fun together." Katherine smiled, no one except her sister knowing how condescending she was being. _

_"Let the games begin." Genevieve whispered."_

Charlotte sat up, gasping for air. What the hell kind of dream was that?

It must the because of the alcohol. Yes, it was the alcohol. She trudged up the stairs to her bed room, climbing into her bed. Not even caring that the light was still on, just laying there, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

**AN: let me know what you think! Just a story I've been writing for a while, I already have three chapters done, so if you want more, then REVIEW! :)**


	2. The Night Of The Comet

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

Charlotte got up early, she wanted to warn Elena. She had to brace herself to talk to her, or to be at least some what nice.

"Elena." she said her name like it was poison on her lips.

"Yeah?" Elena asked, she was in the bathroom straightening her long chestnut brown hair.

"Stefan tried to talk to me yesterday. He seems like a major jackass. If I were you, I'd watch my back."

Elena laughed, putting down the flat iron, "Lottie, you don't need to worry about me, but thanks."

Charlotte blew out a breath of air, trying to calm herself. "Where're you going?"

"To the Grille with Bonnie, wanna' come?"

Charlotte thought about it for a moment, she didn't really want to go, but, she needed to keep an eye on Elena.

"Sure."

Elena looked shocked, "wow, um, okay. I'll be ready soon."

"Alright, tick tock big sister." Charlotte tapped the door frame twice before leaving the bathroom.

Caroline ended up being at the Grille too. Charlotte sat beside Bonnie and across from her sister, who was beside Caroline.

"So, you and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline asked, disbelief lacing her voice.

Elena nodded, "there was no touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline then asked.

"Nope, we didn't go there."

"What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" the bubbly blonde exclaimed.

Charlotte stood up, "where're you going?" Elena asked.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Caroline's right. Let's go."

"Go where?" Elena sighed, exasperated.

"To Stefans."

Elena stood up, following her little sister to the car. Charlotte got in the drivers seat, much to Elena's dismay.

"You wreck my car, I'll kill you." Elena threatened in mock seriousness.

Charlotte put the pedal to the medal, burning rubber all the way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Charlotte got out of the car first, slamming the door behind her.

"Lottie wait!" Elena shouted, running to catch up with her little sister.

Charlotte banged on the door tactlessly, it swung open, but no one was there.

"Stefan? You in here?" Charlotte asked.

"Stefan?" Elena tried.

Charlotte sighed, walking inside looking around in the giant house. Pictures were all over the walls,and vintage rugs covered the hard wood floor.

Charlotte heard a bird, so she spun around to face none other than the douchewad from the woods. She scoffed, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"What? Stefan-"

"Stefan isn't one to brag."

Damon saw Elena, turning to face her, "you must be Elena, I'm Damon."

"Nice to meet you, Damon."

Damon put an arm around her, showing her around.

"When were you planning on telling me you were Stefan's brother?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, I don't make it a habit to talk to errant little girls who smoke in the woods.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, turning to glare at her barely fifteen year old sister. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Since when do you care?"

Elena sighed, running a hand through her unruly hair, "where are they?" Elena asked, reaching for her sisters jeans pockets.

Charlotte took a step back but Damon grabbed her shoulders holding her in place, "let me go!" she screamed, struggling to get away.

Damon held her tighter, making it easier for Elena, who found the pack of Marlboro reds. She snatched them up, putting them in her jackets pocket.

Charlotte sceamed an ear piercing scream, "you fucking asshole!" she turned around, planning on punching him in the face, but his quick reflexes gave him an unfair advantage.

He sped over to the couch, trapping her flailing legs with his, and holding her arms tightly in place. "Hello Stefan."

Elena spun around, "hey, I should've called."

"No, no you're welcome anytime, but maybe find a baby sitter for this one before you come back."

"Let me go!" Charlotte whispered, trying to squirm her way out of his arms. "Damon." Stefan warned.

Damon sighed, "you're no fun brother," he let Charlotte go, who turned back at him to glare, then grabbed her sister's arm dragging her back out of the house.

"Give them back!" she shouted at her sister, as soon as they were out of hearing distance, or so they thought.

Elena sighed, "Lottie-"

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Charlotte screamed, stomping off in the opposite direction as the car.

"Charlie," Elena tried, "you know you need to calm down, just take a deep breath."

Charlotte tried to breathe but all she could think about was how much she hated Damon. She had half the mind to go back in that house and tell him just how she felt.

"Breath," she heard Elena's voice, it sounded safe, so she listened to it, blowing out long breaths of air.

"Now, why are you so upset?" Elena asked, taking a small step closer to her frazzled little sister.

Charlotte ran a hand through her now tangled, slightly damp with sweat, hair. "Damon, he just... I want my cigarettes 'Lena."

Elena tried not to smile, Charlotte only called her that when she was seriously upset. She turned into her bratty, two year old sister when she was angry. "Why do you smoke?" Elena asked.

"Why does it even matter?" she exclaimed.

"You tell my why you smoke, I'll give them back."

"Because it makes me feel better..."

Elena handed her sister the pack of cigarettes back, "don't buy anymore, you can finish these... If I catch you with more, I'm calling the local rehab."

"Okay, thanks 'Lena."

Elena put her arm around her sister's shoulder. "let's go, Charlie." she led her over to the car, letting her get in then getting in for herself.

* * *

**AN: Charlotte shows a lot of regressive behavior in the beginning, it's part of how her character is going to evolve. I hope y'all are enjoying! Thanks. **


	3. Friday Night Bites

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

"You're coming to dinner tonight, me, you, Stefan, and Charlie." Elena said while stretching, smiling at her wayward sister.

"First you drag me to cheer leading, now I'm being forced to have a dinner?" Charlotte groaned.

After the incident at Stefan's house, Elena's been keeping Charlotte on a tight leash. She'd went home to sleep, not even going to see the comet. She'd finished off the last of her cigarettes and hadn't smoked since. Elena was one proud sister.

"It'll be good for you Charlie, you need to keep yourself busy."

Charlotte sighed, "fine."

Elena continued her conversation with Bonnie while Charlotte sat in a middle split contemplating ways to get out of the dinner.

* * *

She never did come up with a good reason to skip this friendly get together dinner.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena encouraged Bonnie.

Charlotte was sitting beside Bonnie, picking at her food. Elena put it all in fancy bowls, but it wasn't as good as it looked.

"Um, no mom, live with my dad."

Elena frowned, "no, about the witches, Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches," Elena glanced at Bonnie, "it's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well it's certainly interesting. I'm not too well versed, but I do know there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches? I'd say that's cool."

Charlotte sighed, "I'm gonna' go... uh water the plants."

Elena glared at her little sister, knowing very well that she was gonna' go take a drink from that stupid flask. Elena wasn't going to worry about the drinking quite yet, she knew losing her cigarettes had been hard enough on her sister. She'd deal with that later.

Charlotte came back ten minutes later, on her way she heard the door bell ring. She opened the door to see Damon with a very perky looking Caroline.

She sighed, "come to take away the rest of my happiness?" she snarled.

Damon rolled his eyes, "don't be so dramatic." Damon pursed his lips, "I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but I think we'll be great... friends."

"Whatever. 'Lena, there's someone at the door!"

Elena came rushing in, "what..." she tried to hide her shock at who was at the door, "Damon, Caroline... what are you doing here?"

"Surprise! We heard you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline beamed, shoving a pie out to Elena, who warily took it. "...Thanks."

"Are you coming in or not?" Charlotte asked, anxious to get back to the dinner that she didn't even want to go to.

"Yeah, come on in." Elena said, just as Stefan burst into the room, "Damon." his voice was laced with anger.

"Good to see you here brother."

Damon shoved past Stefan, "lovely house you've got here." he commented, walking into the living area.

* * *

Everyone sat around in the living area talking.

"I can't believe Tanner let you on the team, today. Good for you."

Stefan smiled, but didn't say anything, so the rambling blonde continued.

"Elena wasn't so lucky today." Charlotte scowled, gritting her teeth, "I don't know how she'll ever learn the routine, I guess I could put her in the back." Caroline seemed to be talking more to herself than to anyone else.

"I'll help her, she'll get it." Bonnie interjected.

"It's only because she missed summer camp, she used to be, way more fun."

Everyone in the room glared at Caroline, "and I say that with complete sensitivity."

"You're a real bitch." Charlotte spat, before stomping out of the room into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

* * *

"One more." Charlotte heard a voice say, she turned around to see Damon smiling at her.

"Is it real? This friendship you want to have with me?" she asked warily.

"Yes." Damon answered, handing her the glass.

She placed it in the sink, then turned back to him, leaning against the granite counter top. "I'm not good company to keep." she whispered.

"You're very unsure of yourself." Damon pointed out, running his pinky finger down her cheek, she flinched at his touch.

"It's just that everything in my life is complicated. I'm not like Elena, selfless or whatever. I'm more into just going with the flow, you know? Whatever happens, happens."

Damon chuckled, "you're very wise for someone so little."

Charlotte scowled, "I hate that word."

"Little?"

She nodded.

"You are little. In many ways, you're under five feet tall, you look like you wear a triple zero, you're-"

Charlotte cut him off, giggling "I get it."

"So, Katherine... Was she your girl friend?" Charlotte asked, remembering what was said in the living area before the dispute with Caroline.

"Sort of. I was with Genevieve, who was Katherine's sister. Katherine didn't want me or Stefan to be with her sister, she wanted us both to herself."

"What were they like?" she asked, intrigued by the two women.

"Katherine was very selfish, very sexy, seductive, but she was beautiful. Genevieve was the trouble maker of the two, she's a lot like you actually. She was very fun loving, always up for an adventure."

Charlotte smiled, "I'm sorry you both lost your ... friend's... they seem like lovely people, well, one of them anyway."

Damon sighed, "People aren't always what they seem." he muttered, not loud enough for Charlotte to hear him.

* * *

Charlotte ventured around the outskirts of the giant foot ball field, looking for anything to do other than watch the game. She was angry at Elena for dragging her here, when she wanted to stay home by herself to read.

A gust of wind blew chills up her skin, causing goose bumps to appear. She tracked Elena down to get the car keys, then went out in search of a sweater. She regretted wearing high waisted shorts with a crop top now that she realized how cold it was going to be.

The trunk to Elena's red SUV opened as she clicked the button on the remote key. She dug around until she found an old sweat shirt, slipping it on over her clothes she wandered back over to the field.

"Charlie." A voice whispered in her ear.

"Ah!" she squealed, turning to face Damon. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to watch my favorite little high school students cheer for my foot ball playing brother."

"Well, Elena quit, so yeah. I cheered already, but I pretended to be sick because I got annoying with Caroline's bitching... shh."

Damon laughed, "so, where is Elena?"

"I just got the car keys from her, she should be over by the bleachers watching Stefan. If you're going to see her, would you mind taking her these keys?" Charlotte batted her eye lashes.

"Fine, see you around little girl."

"Come on!" Charlotte stomped her foot, "we're back to that now? What happened to Charlie?" she fumed, stalking off in the other direction where she saw Jeremy getting his ass kicked by Tyler.

"Let him go, Lockwood."

"Or what? What could you possibly do to hurt me Charlie?"

"I could always go get my new BFF, Stefan."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "your sister's boy friend isn't your friend, now get out of here."

"Stefan!" Charlotte screamed, "Elena!"

Stefan jogged over with Elena by his side. "What's up-" he stopped when he saw Tyler.

He quickly defused the fight.

Charlotte smiled victoriously, "told you we were friends Lockwood."

* * *

**AN: This is a shorter chapter, sorry! I'm hoping to have another one posted today or tomorrow, let me know what you think. Reviews are my motivation to update quicker! :) **


	4. Family Ties

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

_Genevieve sits outside up in the tree, watching Katherine flirt with Stefan. She's not paying very much attention until she hears a horse, then she sees a carriage. She quickly climbs down from the tree, running to see who's arrived. _

_"Damon!" she squeals, when she sees the oldest Salvatore brother talking with Stefan. _

_He picks her up, twirling her around. "My little Vie." he coos. _

_Genevieve rolls her eyes, "remember Damon, I could always change my mind about being your friend." _

_"Is that a threat?" Damon asked in a mocking manner. _

_"No." Charlotte glanced at Katherine, shooting her a wink. "It's a promise." _

Charlotte woke up breathing heavily, wondering what in hell these dreams were. Then it clicked it her mind; Stefan mentioned her having dreams.

She quickly threw on a pair of high waisted jeans, and a cropped sweater with a bralette under it. She ran down the stairs, not even bothering to put on a pair of shoes.

Elena's car keys were hanging on the hook, Charlotte grabbed them, running out of the door out to the car.

She started the car, backing out of the drive way, then heading to the Salvatore boarding house. Elena would be pissed when she found out Charlotte took her car. She sighed, "great, just freaking great." she mumbled to herself.

When she pulled into the boarding house, she put the car in park, then jumped out, not even turning it off.

She ran up to the door, panting a bit from all the running she'd been doing. She banged on it like she did the last time she was there.

"What?" a curt voice asked, swinging open the door.

"I need to see Stefan." she tried sliding past him, but he blocked her entry way. "ah, finally curious about those dreams."

Charlotte nervously twisted her fingers together, "you know about that?"

"Mhhm," Damon unblocked the entry way, then took her hand, leading her into the parlor room. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Why am I having these dreams?"

"You're special. Genevieve, you don't just look or act like her, it's like you are her." Damon took a drink of the bourbon that was on a near by table, "Elena looks like Katherine, but they don't act alike."

"And?" Charlotte coaxed, wanting to know more.

"Elena, we know is the doppelgänger, however you, we don't know what you are."

"Why? Why don't you know what I am? Am I like a freaky reincarnation of her?"

"I told you, we don't know. We're still in the process of figuring it out."

"But there's not anything wrong with me? Right?" Charlotte asked in a lower voice, one that sounded like what a much younger child would use when they were in trouble.

"Other than the fact that your super annoying? No."

She rolled her eyes, "thanks Damon."

"Anytime little girl."

She didn't bother bringing up the fact that these dreams took place in the civil war era. That would be too much, she'd ask about that-

Damon interrupted her thoughts, "don't mention any of this to your sister, okay?"

"Please, as if I'd tell Elena anything."

Damon smirked, he saw right through her 'I hate my older sister' act.

* * *

Charlotte drove back home, feeling all the weight of the worry lifting off her shoulders.

When she entered the house, she saw a very pissed off Elena.

"Charlie! You don't even have a license? You're barely even allowed to drive with me in the car, where in the hell were you going that was so important that you couldn't wake me up and-"

"I went to talk to Stefan, I ended up talking to Damon instead. That's it, take your stupid car keys." she threw them at her sister, then tried to stomp off, but Elena caught her arm.

"Charlie." she warned, sighing.

"You wouldn't get it Elena, I can't explain it."

Elena changed the topic to avoid upsetting her little sister even more. "Are you going to the Founder's party?" she asked.

"I don't think so, I think I'm gonna' stay in tonight. I don't really feel well." Charlotte whispered, trying again to walk off, and this time Elena let her go.

Elena was fuming, "what the hell did he say to scare her this much?" she muttered angrily.

She knew what she'd do, she'd confront Damon at the Founder's party.

* * *

Charlotte lay in her bed room, listening to music. The melodic voice of Lana Del Ray filtered through the air, along with the guitar chords.

"Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane." she sang along.

She wanted to go to sleep, but didn't want to have another one of those dreams. She looked over at Elena's empty bed sighing, you don't really miss someone until they aren't there. Charlotte had to admit, she missed having her older sister to look up too, maybe it was time to forgive her.

Pictures covered the walls of the room of the happy family they used to be. It was hard to move on, or forget, when Elena plastered memories all over the house. One picture in particular stood out, it was of the Gilbert kids at the lake house. No one had been there since their parents died, but seeing that picture she really wanted too.

She sighed, Elena would never let that happen.

She started thinking about what Damon told her. Trying to figure out why this took place during the civil war. She thought of the stories her uncle John told her as a young child, about vampires.

It made sense, they could be vampires. She decided that tomorrow she'd go back to talk to Damon, then she could try and test that theory.

She pulled the string on her lamp, making the room dark, then rolled over in bed. Drifting off to a sleep that she knew wouldn't be peaceful.

* * *

**AN: This is a filler chapter, and again short. I didn't even really want to do the episode because it was hard to fit Charlie into it. I've gotten good reviews so far, I'd appreciate if they'd keep coming in. Thanks! :) **


	5. You're Undead To Me

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

Charlotte sprayed the blue Mercedes with the long water hose. "Charlie, sweetie, this is a sexy suds carwash, emphasis on the sexy, take off a layer or two." Caroline condescendingly said.

Charlotte sighed, taking off her white sweater she was wearing over a blue bathing suit, "there, happy." she spat.

"Very." Caroline smiled, walking off to find more people to yell at.

"Charlie!" she groaned, who wanted her now? "What?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

Elena wasn't fazed by her sister's tone, "It's just me."

"Oh." Charlotte spun around, "hey."

Elena stood with Stefan on her arm, "what's with the tone?" she asked.

"Caroline was just kindly reminding me to not wear too many layers of clothes."

Elena laughed, "alright, let me know if you want a ride home, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Charlotte lasted about fifteen more minutes before she finally got fed up. She found Elena talking to Logan Fell. She tapped on her shoulder, "uh, 'Lena, can you drive me home now?"

"Charlie you've barely been here an hour, what's wrong?" Elena frowned, concerned about her sister, noticing the way she called her 'Lena.

Logan took a step closer, "I'll drive you home, I was just taking Elena to the news room."

Charlotte smiled nervously, "okay, thanks."

They all got into Logan's news truck. "Drop her off first..." Elena told Logan quietly. He nodded, turning towards the route to the Gilbert home.

When they pulled up, Charlotte got out, "thanks for the ride, I'll uh, see you later 'Lena."

Elena tried to hide the worry on her face, something was seriously wrong with her little sister.

Once Charlotte was in the house, Logan pulled out, heading towards the news room.

* * *

Charlotte nervously twisted her fingers when she stepped through the door, sliding down in front of it. She was a nervous wreck after the dream she had last night, it was about her vampire theory being true... she cringed just thinking about it.

She needed to relax, so she stood up, double locking the door, then running up the stairs to where she kept her private stash. She easily found her bottle of vodka that she used to fill her flask, taking two large gulps from it. "Ah," she sighed, flopping down on her bed, tracing the patterns on the ceiling.

She remembered back when Jeremy and her were little, they used to share a room, and they put glow in the dark stars on the ceiling... she missed that. Being young, innocent, whens she didn't have a care in the world. She wondered what happened to her. When she stopped being the wild child she always was.

She sat up abruptly, deciding she wasn't going to live like this any longer. No more sulking over the death of her parents. Nothing, no feelings, just actions.

She took another big glug of vodka, then flung her purse over her shoulder, running down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Charlotte found herself at the Salvatore boarding house. She banged on the door, harder than she normally did, which was pretty hard. She was glad she had drank all that vodka, the liquid courage was the only reason she was able to do this.

Stefan answered the door, wondering who in the hell was there. It was the worst possible time with Damon locked up, and Zach being tortured by having Damon in his home. "Charlie?" he asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I know." she spat, brushing past him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, "are you drunk?" he asked firmly.

Charlotte giggled, "maybe," she picked up a glass of scotch Damon had left out, taking a drink of it, then spitting it back out, "ew," she whined.

Stefan chuckled, "strong, isn't it?"

Charlotte nodded, "anyways Stefan, I know you're a vampire."

Stefan didn't look surprised at all, he knew about Charlotte, about the dreams she had. Although, he still didn't know exactly what she was. He sighed, he knew she was going to figure it out eventually. "Okay."

"Okay?" Charlotte asked, "you... I mean... is it true?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

* * *

Charlotte bolted out the door, faster than she'd ever ran before, her little legs took her all the way home. But when she got up to her bed room, Stefan was in there waiting for her.

"No!" She screamed hysterically, choking on the tears that came falling down her face like rain drops.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Stefan flashed in front of her, taking her hands in his, and leading her to the bed. "I know this is a lot for you to take in. I know you're still young, way too young to have to deal with all that you do, and I'm sorry. But I'll answer any questions you have, just calm down, okay?" Stefan asked, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Charlotte took long deep breaths, until finally she was calm. "I'm sorry for flipping out... It must've been the alcohol."

Stefan nodded. "How do you walk in the sun?" she asked eventually.

Stefan held up his hand, showing her his ring, blue lapis lazuli. She touched the top of it, "wow," she whispered in awe. "It's really pretty." Stefan laughed, no one had ever told him that his day light ring was pretty in all of his one hundred sixty two days.

Charlotte flushed, then cleared her throat, "does a stake to the heart kill you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Q and A over." She said, wiping her face off with her hand, then standing up, she smiled, "come on, I'll show you out."

Stefan let the little girl- or younger, as she put it, lead him down the stairs. "Charlie, you can't tell Elena... about any of this."

Charlotte sighed, everyone was telling her to keep all this new found information a secret. First Damon, now Stefan. It wasn't like she told Elena that much anyways, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to, "I promise." she whispered.

* * *

**AN: This Chapter was really hard to write, I hadn't prewritten it, so I had to wing it. I really regret not making this story in Charlotte's POV, but the second season will be. Please review, thanks!:) **


	6. Lost Girls

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

Elena came home later that night freaking out, running into Charlotte's room to tell her about what happened with Stefan. "Charlie?" she called out, seeing her little sister laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, like always. "hmm,"

"Do you know? Stefan said you knew." Elena whispered.

"I just found out last night, Stefan told me not to tell you..."

Elena sighed, "I figured it out, but, I'm mad at him."

Charlotte scowled, "why?"

"Charlie!" Elena exclaimed, "he's a vampire, they kill people!"

"And? Stefan doesn't seem to be doing any killing... so I'm willing to just let it go."

Elena ran a hand through her tangled brown hair, "you're incorrigible."

"Well, lucky for you I don't know what that means."

Elena laughed at her little sister, climbing into her bed, then pulling the string on the lamp to turn it off. "Good night Charlie."

"G'night 'Lena." Charlotte muttered sleepily.

* * *

When Charlotte woke up, Elena was gone. She left a note on the bed that read, _"went to meet Stefan... be at the grille if you need me. X 'Lena"_

Charlotte scowled, she didn't want to be alone today, for an odd reason. she decided to pay a visit to her frenemy, Damon.

Elena's car was gone, so she walked. Taking her a good half hour to get to the boarding house. Instead of knocking, she just walked in, figuring she was close enough with them to do that. "Damon? You home?" she called out.

Then she saw him. Sitting in an arm chair drinking bourbon while watching Vikki Donovan sleep on the couch. "What in hell?" she asked, confused.

"My favorite little girl," Damon mused, standing up and crossing his arms, "now, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Charlotte asked, feigning innocence.

"Because you're you. Get to the point, I've got a busy day ahead of me."

Charlotte shrugged, "I didn't want to be alone today, besides, I know what you are now... so."

Damon raised his eye brows, "you know what I am, and yet you still came here?" he asked curiously.

"Well yeah, you don't scare me Damon."

Damon laughed a loud laugh, flashing in front of her, "silly little girl."

Charlotte flushed at his patronizing tone. She didn't even get mad, she was too busy getting lost in his deep blue eyes. He caressed her face, "I could kill you... easily." he lied.

"No. You can't."

"Why's that." Damon asked.

"Because I'm like her... Vie." Charlotte whispered.

"Fuck it." Damon growled, crushing his lips against hers.

She returned the passionate kiss, letting him push her up against the wall. She didn't think, all she knew was that Damon's hands on her felt so good. She moaned in pleasure. "Let's go upstairs." he whispered, in between kisses.

Charlotte took his hand, leading him upstairs. "Ah," she sighed, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Charlotte tried to comb through her just fucked her... It was her first time, and she was proud to say that it was with Damon Salvatore. Man, was he good. He drove her home, after their little, session. Elena wasn't back yet, thankfully.

"Charlie? You in there?" Jenna called, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah." she responded, trying desperately to tame her horrid hair.

"Jeremy wants you down stairs. I've gotta' go."

"Okay," Charlotte sighed, putting her hair up in a top knot.

She ran down the stairs, "what do you need-" she stopped when she saw Vikki ravenously looking through the cabinets.

"Um."

"Are you high?" she heard Jeremy ask.

Then the door swung open, in came Mat, Elena, and Stefan. "Finally. Someone deal with her." Charlotte snapped.

Elena scowled at her sister, "play nice," she told her.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "fine."

* * *

Apparently, Vikki was turned into a vampire by Damon. Charlotte had to admit, she was a little jealous. Stefan was out trying to track Vikki because she ran off to god knows where. Jeremy was up in his room, mad as hell that he couldn't go help look for her. Elena was running around the house like a lunatic with worry, and Charlotte, well she was sitting on the couch watching the Maury Povich show.

"Calm down." She told Elena after a while, flipping the TV off.

"How are you so nonchalant about all of this?" Elena asked, wishing she had the ability to stay calm in a crisis like her little sister.

"Well, A, I'm not afraid of Stefan, or Damon. B, I don't like Vikki anyways, so... C-" Charlotte was cut off by the door bell ringing.

Elena answered, then tried to push the door shut, "you're afraid of me," she heard Damon say.

"Damon," she jumped off the couch, joining them, "what're you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for my baby bro, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" Damon asked, more to Elena than to his new little groupie.

"He's out looking for Vikki." Elena responded curtly.

"If you see him, tell him I want my ring, and tip for later, be careful who you let in the house." he said to Elena condescendingly.

Charlotte scowled at him, mad that he ignored her. Damon sighed, waiting for Elena to walk away. "Bye little girl," he whispered, chastely kissing her lips.

"Bye Damon." she replied, shutting the door after he walked out.

She sighed, how was she going to explain this to Elena? Or anyone for that matter.

* * *

Charlotte went to bed after Elena let her know that Vikki was found at the old cemetery, and that Damon got his ring back, and that Stefan was okay. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the cival war era Salvatore brothers.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was fun to write, I'm not very good with smut though, lol. I hope everyone is enjoying, please review. Thanks for reading. :) **


	7. Haunted

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

Charlotte rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "Whoa." A voice said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Huh?" she mumbled sleepily.

The voice laughed, slapping her on the cheek, harder than it should have, "Ow!" she screamed, suddenly wide awake. "Jeremy!" she tried to hit him but he caught her wrist, "let me go!" she yelled, pulling away and stomping into her room. "Douche bag!" she shouted through the door.

She heard Jeremy laugh, then sighed. Her cheek still stung, but it wasn't as bad as it could of been. They'd gotten into fist fights before, and those hits, made this seem like a love tap. She walked over to the closet, grabbing clothes that weren't even hers.

She slid on the boot cut jeans, then a red top, a leather jacket, and black converse sneakers. "Charlie?" Elena asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna' drive over to Stefan's before school... do you wanna' come?" she asked tentatively.

Charlotte smiled, "sure."

* * *

Charlotte tried to walk right through the door, but Elena yanked her backwards.

Damon answers the door, smirking at Elena, he voice is cross, "is Stefan here?" she asked.

Charlotte slid under Damon's arm, wandering into the house, running upstairs. "Stefan?"

"Up here." he answered, not expecting any visitors. He knew it was Charlie, not Elena, because Charlie's voice was more raspy, quieter.

"How's my favorite stoner?" she asked, nodding in Vikki's direction.

Vikki groaned, "not her, don't you have somewhere else to be, little girl?"

Vikki hated Charlotte, mainly because she was annoying, but also because she took Jeremy's attention away from her.

Charlotte scoffed, "why does everyone call me that?" she asked, more to herself than to anyone else.

"It's because you are one!" she heard Damon call up the stairs, then Elena appeared.

"Can I talk to you...alone?" Elena asked, taking Stefan's arm, leading him away.

Charlotte sighed, "great, just great."

* * *

Charlotte looked at Vikki, "so, how's the undead life treating you?"

Vikki scoffed, "please don't talk." as annoying as Vikki thought Charlie was, she'd never hurt her. Everyone thought that way, like she was a fragile, glass doll that couldn't be hurt.

Charlotte held her hands up in a surrendering way. "Well, I'm gonna' go check on my sister," Charlotte told her, bouncing down the stairs.

"What part of alone didn't you get?" Elena asked, upon seeing her sister.

"Vikki makes me want to punch someone in the face, mainly her... so it's better I stay away from her." she explained, causing the older teens to laugh.

I'm gonna' go, okay 'Lena." Charlotte said, heading for the door. "Wait, you can't take my car!" Elena shouted, exasperated.

"I'm not, I'm walking, duh." she mumbled, leaving.

* * *

Charlotte walked all the way to the mall to buy a Halloween costume. She ended up getting a sexy cat costume. Then, she went to the Grille, to order lunch. She got a garden chicken salad, with Italian dressing, and a small green tea to drink. She didn't expect to see Damon there, "hey," she greeted, sliding in a booth beside him.

"Hey yourself. Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I should be, but I needed to buy a Halloween costume."

"Hmm. Did you drive here?" he asked.

Charlotte shook her head, "I only have a permit, Elena's with Stefan... I walked."

Damon's eyes widened, "come on, I'm driving you to school."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "thanks, but no."

"It wasn't a question." Damon stated firmly.

Charlotte didn't move, so Damon knelt down to her level, "I'll carry you out of here if I have to."

She huffed, standing up, stomping out the door to his blue Chevy Camaro convertible, sliding in the passenger seat.

Damon laughed at how adorable she looked sitting in the seat with her arms crossed, fuming. "Come on pouty, get over it."

Charlotte wanted to scream, but she tried to calm herself. "If you take me to school, I'm just going to leave, it's already after noon... just drop me off at home."

Damon looked at her expectantly, "please," she finally said.

"My pleasure." Damon replied, burning rubber to the Gilbert house.

* * *

Charlotte was still pissed off when she got in her house, she went straight to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of something. A voice behind her cleared their throat. Damn it. She slowly turned around to see Jenna looking at her impassively.

"What are you doing home, more importantly, why are you drinking whiskey?"

"Damon drove me home... I was getting a Halloween costume during lunch, then I went to the Grille. I didn't drink any of it, yet."

Jenna laughed, "you have to go to school Charlie," she paused, "but, I wouldn't advise drinking that, unless you want to pass out for three hours."

Charlotte sighed, sticking the bottle back in the fridge, grabbing the tequila. Jenna rolled her eyes at her youngest niece, leaving her alone to drink herself stupid.

Charlotte poured the tequila into a shot glass, then did that three times, shooting each one. She flipped her hair when she was done, then ran a hand through it, ah, she felt refreshed.

* * *

Elena got home from school thirty minutes late, so she only had enough time to change, thankfully Charlie was already ready. "Let's go 'Lena," the younger girl whined, shuffling her feet.

Elena laughed, "you hate parties, why would you want to get there so soon?"

"Because I'm pissed at Damon, and I want to make out with as many guys as possible, maybe even have great sex."

Elena winced at her little sister's words, "what does that have to do with Damon?"

Charlotte's face flushed, she completely forgot that Elena didn't know... "well, uh, we... I..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Elena groaned, "Charlie you didn't!"

"I did... in his defense, he's..." just thinking about it made her horny, "awesome."

"I don't want to know," Elena snapped. "You aren't going anywhere near him, got it?"

"You can't control me." Charlotte spat.

"I can," Elena grabbed her sister's arm, roughly pulling her out to the car.

They drove in silence.

* * *

Elena wouldn't let her sister out of her sight until she found Stefan. "You're brother, he's dead, I'm going to kill him. Where is he?" Elena spit out, furiously.

Charlie took that opportunity to sneak off, she ignored the voices calling her name, just walked off until she saw the beverages. She twisted the cap off a beer, even though she hated the taste, it was better than nothing. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She walked around drinking for a long time, then she ran into the 'gang.'

Stefan was talking to Vikki, Elena was trying to convince Mat that it was okay, and Mat was pissed at Stefan for bothering his sister. Charlotte approached cautiously, "so, what'd I miss?" Elena looked over at her little sister, then at Stefan, who took the beer from her, holding it out of her reach, (which wasn't very hard because she was super short.)

Charlotte groaned, "I'll just go get another," she giggled, she definitely drunk.

Stefan sighed, grabbing her shirt, "I think someone needs to go home."

Charlotte's giggling stopped, she was kind of an emotional drunk, one minute happy then next minute sad. "I want to go find Jeremy," she slurred, trying to get away.

Elena looked at Stefan, "I'll go with her, or, she can come with me." Elena reached her hand out, "let's go," she told Charlie firmly.

"Fine." Charlie sighed dramatically, following her sister around...

Until she heard screaming.

* * *

"Jeremy!" she shouted, snapping out of her drunk daze. "Stefan, save him!" she screamed, hoping Stefan would appear, thankfully he did.

"Vikki, no!" Elena shoved a plank into Vikki. Charlotte stumbled over to where they were, pulling Elena away so Vikki couldn't get to her, while Stefan pushed her up against a bus.

"Elena! Take Jeremy inside!" Stefan commanded.

Charlotte looked at him confused, she shrugged it off, concentrating on how much she didn't want Vikki attacking her brother. Images poured into her mind, making her scream, then she blacked out.

* * *

Charlotte woke up to a person standing over her. "What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out, you were having a vision." Damon explained, helping her sit up.

"Oh, I remember it... Genevieve has powers, I think I have them too!" she said excitedly.

Damon laughed, "let's just get you cleaned up first, then we'll worry about powers."

Elena noticed that Charlotte was awake, "how you feeling?" she asked gently.

"I'm okay, what happened to Vikki?"

"Stefan killed her."

Charlotte sighed of relief, "thank god, I never liked her."

Damon laughed but Elena didn't, "alright, you better get her out of here."

"I'm staying, I'll meet you at home Elena." Charlotte stated firmly, not giving into Damon.

Elena nodded at him, then left.

* * *

"So, what're we gonna' do with the body?" she asked him, once her sister was gone.

"_We_ aren't, I'm driving _your_ stubborn ass home, then _I'm_ going to bury it. "

Charlotte crossed her arms, relaxing back into the seat, "just because everyone calls me little girl... it doesn't mean I am one."

Damon chuckled, "you have a lot of learn Charlie, you're practically still just a baby."

"Whatever." Charlotte closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. She dreamt about the images from her vision.

* * *

Damon carried Charlotte into the house, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl. Well, she'd maybe sleep off the killer hang over she was going to have in the morning, he thought. He lay her in her bed, covering her up, the kissing her lightly on the lips. "Good night, little girl." he whispered.

"G'night," she murmured sleepily, rolling over on her side, going back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was super LONG! Sorry it took me an extra day, my mom's having a medical crisis right now... Let me know what y'all think... I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks. :) **


	8. 162 Candles

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

"Hey, are we going to see Stefan?" Charlotte asked when she saw her sister in the dining room drinking coffee.

"No." Elena replied shortly.

Charlotte frowned, "why not?"

"Because we aren't." Elena snapped, exiting the kitchen.

Charlotte felt like she'd just been slapped, "bitch," she mumbled.

* * *

Charlotte concentrated on the glass filled with orange juice in front of her. "Glass-o break-o" she tried, wanting to do what Genevieve did in her vision.

"Uh!" she shouted, getting frustrated, she'd been doing this for an hour, and still no luck.

Charlotte winced at the cracking noise she heard, a smile crept onto her face; the glass had broke.

"Hmm, now what..." she looked all over for inspiration. "Bonnie!" she yelled, running up the stairs where she knew Elena was.

"Can I borrow your car?" she asked, not opening the door to their room.

"No."

"Okay, I'm gonna' go then." Charlotte practically flew down the stairs to retrieve Elena's keys, then went straight out the door.

* * *

"Bonnie?" she asked, knocking on the door to Sheila Bennett's house.

"Hey... what are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Charlotte replied simply, sliding into the house, then running up to Bonnie's room.

Bonnie followed the younger girl up the stairs, "so, what's up?"

"I have these dreams, but they aren't dreams, they're like flash backs. Then yesterday at the carnival I got this weird vision that made me pass out... in the vision I saw my look alike/act alike thing, Genevieve, and she had these really cool powers... I think I do too, I broke a glass this morning."

Bonnie laughed, "are you sure it wasn't from your screaming?"

Charlotte scowled, "seriously Bonnie, I don't know what to do."

"Well, let's go ask my grams."

Charlotte sighed, "okay."

* * *

"Ah, Charlie Gilbert," Sheila mused, looking at how small this girl still was since the last time she saw her.

Charlotte nodded, "so, what am I?"

Sheila laughed, "you're a witch, like Bonnie, except, you're body's not large enough to store all the power, so it lets out sometimes, like in your visions or dreams... you're part witch, as you get older, you'll develop more."

Charlotte shrugged, "well, where do I get these powers from?"

"You were adopted. Charlotte Marie Riley-"

Charlotte's face went white, "Genevieve." she felt like she was going to be sick, "thank you, but I have to go."

* * *

Charlotte wiped the tears off her face, trying to drive with her eyes all blurred. She wasn't even acknowledging the fact that Bonnie was a witch too, she'd come to terms with that later.

She pulled into the long drive way of the boarding house, slamming the car door shut. She knocked on the front door, then just walked in, "Damon!" she shouted, falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry... wow, you-" a pretty blonde woman started, but was cut off,

"I'm not Genevieve," Charlotte whispered, standing up, she took a deep breath. "I'm Charlie, Elena's younger sister."

"I'm Lexi."

* * *

Charlotte politely dodged Lexi, heading upstairs to find Damon. "Damon?" she asked, entering the bed room she knew was his.

Damon sighed, sitting up in his bed. He wondered why this kid always was at his house before ten in the morning. "Jail bait." he acknowledged.

"Huh?" she asked, not getting why he'd call her that. "Never mind... explain, now."

"Explain what?" Damon asked, pretending not to know.

"Sheila Bennett just told me I was half witch but not full because my body's to small to store power," Charlotte rambled until she thought she was going to pass out from not breathing.

"Shh," Damon tried to calm down the frantic fifteen year old. "Sit down," he commanded.

Charlotte sat, which surprised Damon, normally she was all defiant. "So, you're a witch? yes. You're body is super small? yes. We have a theory, that Genevieve was a witch, who got pregnant, then turned into a vampire before the baby was born... you're the product of that."

"But how? I would've died by then."

"No, it's like passed down through that generation."

"Oh... so was I adopted?" she asked.

"Yes, but Elena really is your sister. "

Charlotte sighed, "good." she lay backwards on Damon's bed, "I wish everything wasn't so twisted."

* * *

When Charlotte got home, she noticed Bonnie's car parked beside her drive way.

"Bonnie? 'Lena?" she called, searching for her sister's friend or her sister.

"Upstairs." Elena shouted.

Charlotte entered her bed room to see Bonnie sitting with Elena on her bed. "So... " she trailed off, sitting down on the other bed in the room.

"You okay?" Elena asked, noticing how freaked out her sister seemed. Bonnie told her about what happened, but she wasn't quite sure what to think about it.

"Did uh, did Bonnie tell you?" Charlotte asked.

"Sort of. Are you sure you're okay? You look, afraid."

"I'm not, I just, hey are you going to Caroline's party? I don't think I will... Damon called me jail bait." Charlotte finally blurted out at the end what was bothering her.

Elena laughed, "you find out you're some freaky tiny witch, and you freak out about Damon calling you jail bait? You're..." Elena stopped when she saw the look on her sister's face.

"Charlie, you're fifteen, he's twenty four... does any more need to be said? It's illegal for one, for two, you're way little-"

Charlotte cut her off, "Why does everyone keep freaking calling me that!" she screamed walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

She grabbed her purse from the kitchen before leaving the house, tears were streaming down her face, causing the little bit of mascara she wore to run. She walked down to the closest gas station, then went inside to buy a bottle of vodka.

The man at the counter looked at her questioningly, "you know fake ID's are illegal, right kid?"

Charlotte shrugged, "are you gonna' let me buy it or not?"

The man sighed, "don't tell anyone." he ground out through clenched teeth, looking around to see that no one else was in the store.

"Thanks." Charlotte smiled, tucking the bottle in her purse.

* * *

She ended up at the graveyard, sitting at her parent's grave. She drank the vodka, until she felt herself dazing off.

Rain started to pour, waking her up. She frowned, looking at where she was. She forced down more vodka, then started walking.

Thankfully for the 'gang' she ended up at the Grille. "Charlie?" Stefan hissed, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, Elena's... I'm drunk... shh." Charlotte giggled, leaning into Stefan so she wouldn't fall over.

"I can see that." he mumbled, pulling out his cell phone, until a hand snatched it away, "hey-"

"I've got her." Damon said, pushing Stefan away.

Charlotte looked at Damon, her big hazel eyes getting bigger, "Damon, you... you're." she stared at him in awe.

Damon smirked at the hormonal drunk little girl, "let's go," he took ahold of her arm, "no," she whined, trying to get away.

"Yes." Damon mocked, pulling on her.

Charlotte's eyes flashed, suddenly she became defiant. "I'm not going with you."

"Yes you are," Damon wasn't fazed, he picked up the petite girl, throwing her over his shoulder, then walking out the double doors.

"Put me down!" she slurred, punching his back with her little fists.

Damon smacked her thigh, "enough."

* * *

Charlotte fought Damon the entire way he carried her back to her house, mumbling incoherent words. "Alright, here we are," Damon sat her down on her feet, opening the door, "Elena," he greeted with a mock smile.

"Is she?" Elena asked.

"Very, enjoy." Damon pushed Charlotte forward into Elena's arms. Then before she could say anything, he flashed away.

* * *

**AN: This chapter, is IDK... They're wrong about what they think Charlie is, and I cut this chapter short because I had to put my sister to be... The rest of it will be continued into the next episode. I think. Let me know what you think, Charlie is an emotional teenager, so, she's a handful, to say the least. LOL, review please. **


	9. History Repeating

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert **

"Charlie," Elena sighed, dragging her drunk sister into the house.

"I'm going to be-" Charlie started, before running back out side to vomit. Even after she'd barfed up practically everything she'd consumed in the last week, dry heaves continued to wrack her body.

Elena held her hair, trying to calm her down. Once she realized she was done being sick, she helped her up, gently taking her into the house. "Can you stand on your own?" Elena asked.

"Mhmm." Charlie swayed, giggling inappropriately every few seconds.

Elena rolled her eyes, stalking off to find her sister a bottle of water and two Tylenol. "Here," Elena tried to hand Charlie the pills, but she was oblivious to the fact that Elena was even there.

"Charlotte," Elena firmly said, open your mouth.

Charlie giggled, opening her mouth enough for Elena to stick the pills in there. She crinkled up her nose, then quickly swallowed, taking large gulps of water. "Tired," she declared after finishing the entire bottle.

"Come on, let's get you up to bed." Elena half carried half dragged her sister up the stairs, who was falling asleep the minute she reached her bed. Elena ran a hand through her sister's unruly hair, "sleep well little sister."

"Younger sister." Charlie mumbled, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Charlie followed the cracks in the walls, tapping her pencil while trying to block out all the noise in the class room. She had a killer hang over, that even after four Tylenols she still felt she same.

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

Charlie nodded, "yeah?" she asked sleepily.

Jeremy laughed at his sister, hoping she'd get in trouble. He'd heard her come in last night drunk off her ass, he wished he could get away with shit like that.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Um, no. Sorry, I um, I'm a bit, um-"

Jeremy cut her off, "hung over." the whole class erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up," Charlie seethed, glaring at her brother. "Or what?" he asked, mockingly.

"Enough, both of you, stay after class." Mr. Saltzman said, going back to his lecture.

Charlie punched her brother in the arm, "ass hole," she muttered, walking up to Mr. Saltzman dismissed the rest of the class.

"You wanted to see us?" Jeremy asked, ignoring his little sister.

"Yes, Jeremy I need to talk to you about another matter, but first," Mr. Saltzman turned to look at Charlie, who looking like she might pass out any moment.

"You must be Elena's little sister, and Jeremy's... Charlie, right?" he asked.

"Younger sister, yes." Charlie corrected, trying her hardest to smile at him politely.

"I have you marked down for my AP class, why are you even in here?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

Jeremy scoffed, "she's not the brightest-" he was cut off by Charlie elbowing him, "I missed class one day last week, I'm just making up that uh class."

"Okay, so will I see you in my junior class too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm only in here for today. The old teacher er, Mr. Tanner, when we missed a class he made us make it up."

"Alright, I expect you'll be ready to learn in class tomorrow, not nursing a killer hangover?"

Charlie's face turned bright red, "yeah, uh, sorry sir," Charlie walked off, almost tripping over a desk, muttering a quick "damn it." before she finally got out the door.

"Have fun in science!" Jeremy called after her.

"Shut up asshole!" she screamed, after she got out the door.

Mr. Saltzman chuckled, "she's... something."

Jeremy sighed, "you have no idea."

* * *

"Hey, how are you today?" Stefan asked when Charlie walked over to where he and Elena were sitting in the lunch room.

"I'm... miserable." Charlie sighed, not being awake enough to create a lie.

Elena chuckled, "good, maybe you'll think about that before you drink an entire bottle of vodka."

"Doubtful." Charlie muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Elena asked.

"Depends. Who's coming?"

"Caroline, Bonnie."

"I don't know. If I'm awake."

"How are things with you and Damon?" Elena asked, changing the subject, which changed Stefan's entire demeanor. "I'm still pissed at him."

Stefan looked warily at the little girl across from him, "what did you do?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"Charlie's no longer a virgin." Elena snickered.

"Elena's no longer gonna' have a pretty face." Charlie threatened.

Stefan didn't say anything, on the inside he was seething. Damon had sex with a fifteen year old child, he was going to kill him. Stefan stood up, no longer being able to control his anger, "I've gotta' go."

"Yeah, me too. See you later 'Lena." Charlie stood up, walking off in the opposite direction as Stefan.

* * *

"Where're you going?" An icily voice asked from behind her.

Charlie felt herself shiver, "what-" she stopped when she saw Damon standing behind her with his classic smirk on his face.

She scowled, "stay away from me."

"Why? Because I saved you from getting raped since you were to intoxicated to make a decision."

"I'm not in the mood." Charlie muttered sulkily.

Damon's face lightened up a bit, "what's wrong?" he asked, his voice sincere, surprising himself and Charlie.

"I just, I'm mad. Everyone's being so protective, I just want you all to realize I'm not a child, I can make my own choices."

"Oh but you are," Damon brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, "don't be in such a hurry to grow up Charlie." Damon whispered, flashing away.

Charlie stood there awe struck, half a smile creeping onto her lips. She sighed, maybe Damon was right... but she didn't have to admit it.

* * *

"Don't you have anything better to do than give each other manicures?" Charlie asked in her annoyed-adolescent voice.

"You're even more sulky than usual." Caroline commented.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were my mom now, Caroline." Charlie spat, stomping upstairs to her bed room.

"I didn't... I wasn't trying to-" Caroline tried to explain herself. "Don't worry about it, she's moody." Elena told her, smiling.

"I'll be back." Elena told her friend, following her sister up the stairs, then entering their bed room.

Charlie was sitting on her bed, looking as miserable as ever, tears pricking her eyes. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"What's wrong Charlie, I know it's not just because you're hung over." Elena sat down on the edge of her sister's bed.

"I'm sad, and I hate it."

"Why are you sad?" Elena asked.

"I want everyone to just stop. I don't deserve all of your kindness, just leave me to my self destructive habits. I don't... know how to be happy anymore." Charlie whispered.

Elena wanted to cry right then and there, she always felt everyone else's pain. But, with her sister it was different. Charlie was good at masking her feelings, most of the time she only showed anger... but when she was feeling any other sort of emotion, she didn't know how to express them. So she walked around like a zombie, getting mad about every little thing everyone said or did.

"Charlie, you're allowed to be sad. You can't keep all your emotions masked behind your anger, you just need to let it all out sometimes. Try journaling, it might help you."

Charlie nodded, trying to smile, "thanks 'Lena."

"Any time, come on, you can eat with us."

"Or I could watch you all eat..."

Elena sighed, Charlie had the worst eating habits. She'd almost never eat anything, except fruit, sometimes a salad. "You're eating." Elena told her, pulling her along out of the room.

"Or not." Charlie sing songed, suddenly feeling a lot better.

* * *

The four girl's sat in a dark room in a circle with candles ablaze in the middle of them. "What is this going to accomplish?" Charlie asked in a whisper.

"It's a séance. It's going to get Bonnie the answers she needs," Caroline explained.

Charlie didn't say anything, just listened to Bonnie call out to Emily. "I call on you, I know you have a message, I'm here to listen."

Charlie gasped, "did that just happen..."

"It's not working." Bonnie stated simply, as the window burst open and an incoming gust of wind blew on the girls. "I'm done, turn the lights on." Bonnie shouted frantically, as the candled blew themselves out.

Charlie sighed, standing up, walking over to turn the lights on. "The necklace, it's gone!" Bonnie exclaimed.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Charlie asked, shivering as the cold air kissed her skin.

"We're saving Bonnie! Now stay back." Elena demanded, rushing over to Stefan's side.

Emily, or Bonnie, threw the necklace causing a fire to erupt from the ground in for different directions. "No!" Damon screamed.

Emily leaves Bonnie's body. Bonnie gasps for air, sitting up on, "he..."

Damon furiously stomps over to Bonnie, planning to bite her, but Charlie jumps in the way, "don't you dare," Damon growls, knocking her to the ground so he can sink his fangs into her neck.

"Stefan!" Elena yells, tears streaming down her face in distress.

"She's alive, but barely." Stefan bites into his wrist, then shoves the blood into her mouth, coaxing her to drink.

* * *

"I'm sorry you can't save you're girls." Charlie whispered, sitting down on the tree stump beside of him.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but just by my dreams, I know you loved them... both of them. "

Damon sighed, "I did- or I still do."

Charlie leans over so her head is resting on his shoulder, "I know you only talk to me because you like my sister, but, I think you're great... for what it's worth." Charlie quietly tells him, standing up and walking away before he can say anything.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna' walk." Charlie tells her, heading off in the direction of the Gilbert house.

Stefan appears in front of her, "it's not safe out here, go with your sister." he ordered.

"Okay." Charlie agreed, being to tired to fight for once.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was the most fun to write out of all of them, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I took a different approach to writing it, let me know if you like it better. Reviews are my motivation and inspiration, so please leave them. :) **


	10. The Turning Point

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert**

Charlie woke up early, dressing in a pair of leggings, a cream colored sweater, gold ear rings, and brown boots.

"Want a ride to school?" Elena asked upon seeing her little sister walk down the stairs.

"Uh, sure." Charlie grabbed a banana from the fruit basket in the kitchen, then walked back over by the door where Elena was.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Charlie asked, peeling her banana.

"He's leaving." Elena replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Oh. I've gotta' go." Charlie whispered, walking out of the door, running off.

"Charlie!" Elena called after her but she ignored her.

* * *

Charlie ran all the way to the Salvatore boarding house. She had the way there memorized by now, being that she'd walked there for at least eight times.

She walked straight in, finding Damon looking out the window.

"Is it true?" Charlie asked, feigning hurt.

Damon sighed, "it's true little girl."

"Why?"

"We can't stay."

"Can't or won't?" Charlie asked.

"You wouldn't understand, just... stay out of trouble Charlie."

Charlie huffed, stalking off, furious that these two men who she'd grown to like after the past few weeks, were leaving.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked Bonnie, when she saw Caroline and Mat flirting.

"Hey." Charlie greeted Bonnie, ignoring her sister who she was mad at for not begging Stefan to stay.

Elena scowled, "you can't seriously be mad at me because Stefan's leaving."

"Well, I am... Anyways, Bonnie, have you seen Tyler?"

Bonnie scoffed, "what do you want with Tyler?" she asked, glancing at Elena.

"Have you seen him or not?" Charlie replied.

"He's... never mind." Charlie walks off, heading outside.

* * *

"Can I play?" she asks Tyler.

"Sure." Tyler throws the ball over to her, smirking at Mat. "Charlie, what are you doing here?" Mat asked.

Charlie shoots, making it in the net, "avoiding Elena... you guys?"

"Talking about Mat's new girl friend." Mat glares at Tyler.

"Oh my god. Caroline?" Charlie bursts out in laughter.

"It's not even. You know what, whatever." Mat leaves, slapping Charlie on the side of the head first.

"Hope you get lucky tonight!" Charlie calls after him, still giggling.

"Isn't that your sister's boy friend over there?" Tyler asks, after shooting the ball and missing.

"Stefan!" Charlie shouts, bouncing over to him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came to talk to Elena. Any idea where she is?"

"No, but she has class outside next, so she should be out soon."

"There she is." Charlie motions at Elena to come here.

"Hi." Stefan greets, standing up from the picnic table he was sitting on, "we need to talk."

Elena nods understandingly. She glances at Charlie, "can she-"

"She's fine. Come on." Stefan leads them away to another table that's further away from all the other students.

* * *

"You have no idea who it could be?" Elena asks.

"None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message." Stefan answers.

"Are you sure it isn't Damon?" Elena asks.

Charlie glares at her, "shut up." she snaps.

"It's a possibility Charlie." Elena tries to reason.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Exactly." Charlie says, agreeing with Stefan.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asks.

"Damon's tracking them right now." he stands up, turning to take Elena's hand in his, "look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful," he glances over at Charlie, "you too."

"When I saw you, I- I thought you were coming to say good bye."

"Not yet." Stefan replies.

* * *

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hey, meet me at the old warehouse in the outskirts of town." A voice tell Charlie.

"Alright." Charlie answers, knowing exactly who called her.

* * *

"Are you almost here?" Charlie asks, holding the vampire compass up to the warehouse.

"Almost."

Charlie groans, "what can I do now?" she asks.

"Jesus Christ." Charlie shouts, when someone appears behind her, "you can give me that." a voice tells her.

Charlie hands the pocket watch to Damon. "Need anything else?" she whispers.

Damon lets out a breath of air, "not from you."

"Bye Damon."

* * *

Charlie's wandering around outside Mystic High, looking for anything to do other than 'plan her future.'

"Having fun?" A voice asks from behind her, "Mat, you scared me."

"What's up?" Charlie asks, noticing the urgent look on Mat's face.

"Have you seen Caroline?"

"Uh, I think she just caught a ride home with Logan Fell.

"Shit." Mat mutters, running off.

Charlie sees Stefan exit the school urgently, "hey, where're you going?" she asks.

"Not now Charlie." Stefan mutters, dismissing her.

"What is going on! Why is everyone so secretive tonight!"

"Logan Fell. The news guy, he's a vampire."

"Oh."

* * *

Charlie's rushing around, trying to find her sister in the maze of people inside of the school. "Elena!" she shouts.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asks, worried when she sees her sister for the first time all night.

"Yeah," Charlie pulls her sister into a secluded corner. "Logan Fell. He's a vampire."

"I know." Elena answers.

"You know- Wait! You know? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You went to the ware house with Damon! I thought you knew!"

"Well, I didn't."

Elena shrugs, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Stefan comes back to the school, "Caroline?" Elena asks, just as Charlie walks over.

"She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." Stefan tells her.

"Where's Logan?"

"Damon's dealing with him."

As in..." Stefan nods.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home."

Charlie tries to sneak off, but Elena grabs her arm, "you too."

Charlie sighs, "fine, I'll drive."

"Can she?" Stefan asks, worrying about the safety of himself and his girlfriend.

"Sometimes." Elena answers.

* * *

"Slow down!" Elena and Stefan scream in unison, as Charlie swerves all over the road.

"Relax," Charlie tries to sooth them, but keeps on speeding.

* * *

"Stay down here." Elena tells her sister, as her and Stefan go upstairs.

"Be safe!" Charlie calls after them.

She lays down on one of the many couches, curling up in a ball, soon falling asleep.

* * *

"Wake up." Someone shouts, shaking Charlie awake.

"Mmm. What's wrong?" Charlie asks sleepily, not even opening her eyes.

"We've got to go." Elena pulls her sister up, dragging her up and out of the house, then shoving her in the car.

Tears are clouding Elena's eyes, she can barely see to drive. "No!" she screams!

* * *

Charlie wakes up when the car flips over, "Elena no!" she screams, as her sister's head hits the back of the seat hard.

"Shh." Elena whispers, trying not to cry, she points at the man approaching the car.

Then everything goes dark.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a filler, next one's gonna' be epic! It's one of my favorite episodes, this one was hard to fit Charlie into. Let me know what you think. REVIEW. :) **


	11. Bloodlines

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert**

"Ah!" Elena screamed, "Damon?"

"How ya doing in there?" Damon asks, crouching down to the level where he can see inside the car.

"I'm stuck." Elena cries out.

"You look stuck." Damon observed.

"It's my seat belt! I can't get it."

"Shh Shh Shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? one...two...three. I got you. Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" Damon asks, pulling Elena from the car.

"Uh-uh." Elena mutters. "Charlie!" she coughs, motioning to the car.

"Damn it." Damon swears, looking in the car for the littlest Gilbert.

He finds her a few feet away from the car, laying with her arm at an awkward angle, "Charlie? you okay?" he asks, scooping her into his arms.

"Hmm." Charlie says, opening her mouth a bit.

"Is she okay?" Elena asks, coming around to the other side of the car with Damon, whose holding her little sister in his arms. "Oh my..." Elena gasps when she sees Charlie with blood on her face.

"She's too small, she got ejected, must of went through the windshield."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah. If she still feels bad tomorrow, I'll give her my blood. Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Elena asks hesitantly.

"My car."

"I need to go home Damon."

"Then walk, Charlie isn't going with you."

Elena huffs, "let's go," she angrily grounds out, stalking off towards Damon's car.

Damon smiles, knowing exactly where Charlie gets her annoying personality from.

* * *

"Morning sleeping beauty." Damon says when he sees Charlie sitting up in the back seat.

Elena turns around to gaze at her sister, "hey, you okay?"

Charlie rubs her eyes, stifling a yawn, "g'morning..." she reaches up so she can see in the front seat, "I'm okay. What happened?" she asks.

"Elena totaled her car, we're in Georgia." Damon answers.

"I- Why the hell are we in Georgia?" Charlie stammers, still not grasping the situation.

"I said the same damn thing." Elena mutters.

Damon ignores her question, "I think your wrist is broken," he comments.

Charlie tries to tries to twist her arm, but winces, "ow."

"We'll get it checked out later." Elena tells her sister.

"So, back to my question, why did you bring me to Georgia?"

Damon sighs, "I saved Elena, you were in the car. Besides, you need me to watch you, otherwise, you'd be dead in no time."

"I survived fourteen years without you, I'm sure I'll manage." Charlie sarcastically responds.

"Fifteen." Elena corrects.

"Shush," Charlie seethes.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"That's my phone." Elena points out, seeming confused.

Damon smirks, "it's your boyfriend, I'll get it."

"Elena's phone," Damon sing songs.

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?" Stefan asks, worry lacing his voice.

"She's right here, and yes, she's fine."

"Charlie?" Stefan asks.

"Don't worry, the little one's with me too."

"Where are you? Let me talk to her." Stefan demands.

Damon holds the phone away from his face, "he wants to talk to you," he tells Elena.

Elena shakes her head no, causing Charlie to slap her upside the head, "Elena, he could've come to rescue us!"

"Drama queen." Damon rolls his eyes, then holds the phone back up to his ear. "Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you." The smugness in Damon's voice is oh so evident.

"I swear if you touch her-"

"You have a good day now, mhmm, bye." Damon hangs up the phone, handing it back to Elena.

"I like the way he cares about my safety." Charlie mutters bitterly.

"I care about your safety, little girl." Damon tells her, smiling at her in the rear view mirror.

* * *

"So, where's my car?" Elena asks.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it."

"The man. Was he a..."

"From what I could tell, yes."

"What man?" Charlie asks, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"You were out like a light." Damon tells her.

"You didn't know him?" Elena asks, sounding surprised.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill."

Damon pulls up in front of a bar with a light up sign that reads, _"Bree's Bar."_

"Where are we? You brought me to a bar? Damon, Charlie's barely fifteen, she can't get in!" Elena exclaims.

"She'll be fine. Come on."

Charlie shrugs, "let the games begin," Charlie whispers, smirking to herself.

* * *

"No. No, it can't be. Damon my honey pie." Bree coos, kissing Damon.

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any chances of happiness!" Bree shouts, pouring herself a shot, then one for Damon.

"Drink up!"

Damon shoots his alcohol along with Bree.

"Whoo," Bree looks at Elena, "so, how'd he rope you in?" She asks, pouring Elena a shot now.

"I'm not roped in. Actually I'm dating his-"

Bree cuts Elena off, "honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"Whose this?" Bree asks, finally noticing Charlie.

Damon sighs, pulling the little girl in front of him. "Charlie, Elena's little-"

Charlie cuts him off, faking a smile, "younger sister."

Damon rolls his eyes, "she's my new little... friend."

Bree narrows her eyes at Damon, "how old are you, child?" she asks.

"Fifteen." Charlie murmurs.

"So, how did you two meet?" Elena interrupts, as Bree pours more shots.

Charlie pulls one of the shots in front of her, but Damon slaps her hand away, clicking his tongue at her.

She scowls, biting her lip.

"College." Bree replies simply.

Elena scoffs, "_you_ went to college?" she asks Damon incredulously.

Damon smiles, "I've been on a college campus, yes."

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. Then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody"

Damon leans closer to Elena, whispering in her ear, "she's a witch."

"Changed my world you know." Bree dreamily stares into space.

Damon smirks, "I rocked your world."

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree sighs, turning to look at Damon, "so what is it that you want?" she asks.

* * *

"Eat." Elena tells her sister.

Damon ordered the himself and the two girls lunch, and everyone was eating except for Charlie. "I am." Charlie snapped.

Elena rolled her eyes, "doesn't look like it," she comments.

"So, let's say I'm descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?" Elena asks Damon, moving on.

"Vampires can't procreate, but we love to try," Damon smirks, eating a fry, "no if you were related, that would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" Elena asks, feigning hurt.

"Dumb ass." Charlie mutters, ignoring the glare the older two give her.

"Kind of creepy if you ask me." Damon comments, then looks at Elena's uneaten pickles, "you don't like pickles, what's wrong with you?" he asks, taking the pickles from Elena's plate and eating them.

Charlie's still picking at her food. She'd eaten most of her salad, and about a quarter of her chicken. "You can have mine," she slides her plate towards Damon, no longer hungry.

Damon looks like he's about to say something, but Elena interrupts, "believe me, that's a lot for her, just let her be done."

Charlie smiled victoriously, "do you even have to eat, since you're a..."

"Vampire?" Damon asks, laughing. "It's not a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." he explains.

"This nice act, is any of it real?" Elena asks.

Damon's about to answer but Bree interrupts, handing Damon a beer.

"I'll have one too."

"I'll have one!" Charlie says as Bree walks off.

Damon looks at Elena shocked, "hmm?"

"Remember what we talked about outside, time out? That time out requires a beer."

Charlie looked at her sister curiously, "where was I?"

"Probably inside looking for a drink." Damon smirks.

Charlie shrugs, "probably."

"There you go." Bree hands Elena a beer, then one to Charlie.

Charlie smiles, sighing of relief, "thank god," she mutters, taking a large gulp of beer.

* * *

"Ready? Go." Bree tells them, as each of them downs their shots.

Charlie coughs, not liking the taste of whatever she's been drinking, "what is this?" she asks Damon.

Damon smirks, "whiskey."

"That's three!" Elena shouts excitedly, then looks at Damon and pretend pouts, "awe, do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume my alcohol." Damon retorts.

"Whatever. All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree."

"Honey, you should be on the ground," a woman observes.

Elena smiles, "I am not even drunk," she slurs. "My tolerance is like way" Elena reaches up to the sky, "up here!"

"Here you go." Bree slams another tray of shots on the table, and before anyone can grab one, Charlie takes two, shooting them both.

"No more." Damon tells her," grabbing her arm and sitting her down on the bar stool right beside him.

"You're no fun." she pouts.

"You're also no fun when you're drunk, I'm not in the mood to play babysitter, so, no more."

Charlie's mouth forms an 'o' shape, she scoffs, stalking off to be anywhere but by Damon.

* * *

Charlie sighs, shooting the pool stick against the white ball trying to sink the burgundy striped one.

"I'm sorry," Damon murmurs in her ear, reaching his arms around her.

"It's okay... you were right." she whispers.

Damon rolls his eyes, pulling her away from the pool table, "no." he looks directly into her eyes, "I wasn't, I shouldn't of said that."

Charlie shrugs, "where's 'Lena?"

Damon laughs, "she's on the phone."

Charlie frowns, "what?" she asks.

"You're just adorable." Damon smirks, walking over to the bar to talk to Bree.

Charlie smiles to herself, trying to hide the fact that she was turned on by him.

* * *

Charlie stumbles outside, seeing Elena hanging from an electrical tank, "what the hell..."

"Damon!" Elena shouts, not wanting to point out Charlie but knowing Damon can defend himself. "No!"

A man attacks Damon with a wooden plank.

Charlie covers her mouth with her hand, trying not to make a sound. "What the hell?" Damon asks, as the man pours gasoline on him.

"No!" Elena shouts again.

"Who are you?" Damon asks, gasping.

"You have no idea," the man smirks, "good."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks.

"What did he do?" Charlie whispers.

"He killed my girl friend. What'd she ever do to you, huh?" he asks, hitting Damon with a bat.

"Ah!" Damon cries out. "Nothing!"

"I don't understand!" Elena tells the man.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her." the man spat.

"Lexi?" Charlie screams.

"Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you, said that you were human." Elena tells him.

"I was." The man says.

"Lexi turned you?" Charlie asks, taking a step closer to Damon.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." The man explains.

Charlie kneels down to Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's gonna' be okay," she whispers.

"She loved you. She said that when it's real, you can't walk away." Elena shouts, remembering what Lexi said to her on Stefan's birthday.

"Well that's not a choice you're going to have to make." the man lights a match. "I'm doing you a favor." he whispers.

"Lexi loved you, and she was good! That means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." Elena pleads.

"Don't hurt him!" Charlie cries, clutching Damon tighter, tears streaming down her face.

The man approaches Damon, knowing what's coming he throws Charlie off of him. He's then flown up against a building, but the man stops his attack after that.

"Thank you." Elena says, rushing to help him, but Charlie beats her to it, running to him and jumping into his arms.

"I didn't do it for you." The man tells her, rushing off.

Charlie sighs, "I'm so glad you're okay." she whispers.

* * *

"So, why did you bring me with you?" Elena asks, once she, Charlie, and Damon are in the car.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Elena. You should give yourself more credit."

"Seriously? Then why'd you bring my little sister?"

Damon looks in the back seat where Charlie is sleeping peacefully with her head rested against the window, "I like the kid, she needs someone to watch out for her."

Elena smiles, "thanks, for uh, watching out for her, for me."

"You're welcome." Damon smirks.

"I saved your life," Elena points out.

"I know."

"Don't you forget it." Elena laughs.

* * *

Damon carries Charlie into the boarding house, following behind Elena.

"Want me to wake her up?" he asks.

"No. I have to talk to Stefan, she'll just be annoying." Elena tells him.

Damon scoffs, "agreed."

* * *

"How did you know all this?" Elena asks, referring to all the new information Stefan has given her.

Charlie stirs, "damn it," Elena curses.

"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant." Stefan explains, just as Charlie sits up.

"What about her?" Elena whispers, nodding towards Charlie.

"We aren't sure. She's Isabel's daughter too, but..." Stefan trails off.

"Sleep well?" Elena asks.

"Mhhm. I'm gonna' go get a water bottle." Charlie mumbles, going into the kitchen, but pressing her ear against the wall to hear their conversation.

"What else do you know?" Elena asks.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine...Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you."

Elena tears up, kissing Stefan briefly.

* * *

Charlie follows Elena into their house, "Jenna?" she asks, wondering what she's supposed to say.

"I'll take care of it, go to bed."

Charlie grabs Elena's wrist before she can go into the door, "thanks, for you know, everything."

Elena smiles, "you're my little sister, it's my job to protect you."

"I know it's just, I don't make it very easy."

Elena sighs, "go to bed Charlie."

Charlie holds her hands up in mock surrender, "good night 'Lena," she says before going into the house.

* * *

**AN: This is one of my favorite episodes, but I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. I'm having trouble getting the past, present, future tense thing right... If anyone knows how to get a beta, that would be great, but I'm not sure how. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	12. Unpleasantville

**The Incredible Existence Of Charlotte Gilbert**

"What's this for?" Charlie asked, after Elena clasped a pretty silver necklace around her neck.

"It's a... present, for being, uh-"

Charlie smirked, "don't hurt yourself, I get it, thanks."

"Where're you going?" Elena asked, as Charlie started to walk away.

"School."

Elena tried to hide the shock in her voice, "wow, okay, um... have fun."

"I won't." Charlie replied, walking out the door.

* * *

Charlie scowled, kicking pebbles on her way to school. She knew exactly what that necklace was about. Stefan had been at the house almost every night this past week, and when Elena thought Charlie was sleeping, she was really listening in on their conversations.

"Hey, you doing okay?" A friendly voice asked from behind her; Bonnie.

"I'm okay." Charlie hadn't talked to Bonnie since that day she'd been told she was a witch. After that her dreams stopped, they only came in flashbacks or visions. She'd been practicing a few simple spells, but couldn't do too much, yet. In her opinion, she didn't think that what she was, was a witch. Now, Bonnie, she had the powers of a witch.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "I know you, Charlie, how are you doing?"

Charlie smiled, "I'm okay, Elena's just being secretive, that's all."

"She's just trying to-"

"Yeah, yeah. Trying to protect me." Charlie muttered.

Bonnie frowned, "you seemed like you were getting along so well."

"We were. I don't know, I just... she's been hanging around with Stefan, a lot. I've hardly seen her since that day in Georgia."

Bonnie placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry Charlie," she whispered, walking the rest of the way to the school with her little friend.

* * *

"You're sulking."

"I'm not, I'm just..." Charlie tapped her pencil on the desk, "I'm just bored."

Tyler smirked, "you're lying."

"Yeah. I am." she admitted, standing up, "I need a distraction, are you up for..."

Tyler's eyes widened, "I thought you'd never ask."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "let's get out of here."

* * *

Everyone that knew Charlie, thought that Damon was the first one she'd ever had sex with... but that wasn't the case. Charlie never told anyone, and she just went along with what people said. But, she and Tyler had slept together the night her parents died, and a couple times since.

It was like anytime she needed comfort, or security, she'd go to Tyler. He made her feel like everything was normal.

"Ah." Charlie arched her back, so close to coming.

"Damn it Charlie!" Tyler groaned, slamming into her again.

* * *

She lay staring into Tyler's hazy eyes, "thanks," she murmured.

"For what?" Tyler asked, stroking her hair.

"Being my break from reality... you're always there for me. I just feel bad, because it seems like I use you."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Tyler's face, "I don't mind."

Charlie giggled, chastely kissing his lips, "me neither."

* * *

"Hey, wanna' go shopping?" Elena asked, when she saw Charlie enter the Grille looking lustful as ever.

Charlie stared blankly into her eyes, "for what?"

"An outfit."

Charlie continued to stare at her.

"For the dance," Elena elaborated.

"Um, sure." Charlie answered, still not completely cool with her sister.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked, as she and Charlie left the Grille.

Charlie bit her lip, "no... why?"

"You seem... distant."

"Maybe because you've been distant. You get what you give, Elena."

Elena scowled, getting into the car. "What are you talking about?" she asked, once Charlie was in the passenger seat.

"It's not like I've seen you at all this week. You've been with Stefan non stop since we got back from Georgia."

Elena sighed, "that's what this is about?"

Charlie didn't say anything, just watched the clouds go by out the window as Elena drove.

"Charlie just because I have a boy friend, doesn't mean I'm not still there for you."

"Really? Because that's what it seems like. Just Thursday, you were all 'it's my job to protect you' and now you've not said more than three words to me in five days."

"Look-"

"It doesn't even matter Elena, forget I brought it up... just drive."

Elena sighed, frowning, not knowing how to get through to her sister.

* * *

After shopping, when they walked into the parking lot of the mall, Elena got a mysterious phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Elena."

Elena froze, so Charlie grabbed the phone from her hand, "stay away from my sister ass hole." she spat into the phone.

Charlie jumped into the front seat, since her sister was too shaken up to drive. "Get in!" she snapped at Elena.

Elena got into the car quickly. "Drive!" she commanded, once her shock wore off.

* * *

"I'm not going in." Charlie announced, as she pulled into the long drive way.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I'm not in the mood Elena." Charlie groaned, making Elena laugh.

Elena held her hands up in mock surrender, "sorry."

* * *

"Is it almost time to go?" Charlie asked in a bored tone, laying on the couch.

"Almost." Jenna answered. "Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now." Jenna said, now speaking to Elena as she walked down the stairs.

"So, you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked, making Jenna smile.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone."

"Great. Now I have four annoying ass people to watch me." Charlie mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

* * *

"Elena!" Charlie screamed, when a man wearing all black appeared behind her, covering her mouth with his hand.

"What is it?" Elena asked, slowly making her way down the stairs, "oh my-"

When the man saw Elena, he threw Charlie to the ground, then grabbed Elena, trying to bite her.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted, grabbing Elena away from the man, then killing him.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena, looking her over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Charlie muttered, leaving the house.

"I thought you were riding with me?" Elena called after her.

"I'll walk." she replied bitterly.

* * *

"Hey." Charlie greeted when she saw Bonnie and Caroline standing near the punch bowl.

"Hey," Caroline looked at Charlie's outfit, smiling even wider, "you look... wow."

Charlie smirked, "courtesy of Elena."

Bonnie tilted her head, "where is she?"

"I'm-" Charlie blew out a breath of air, "I'm not sure."

"So, are you having fun?" Charlie asked Caroline, changing the subject.

"Not really. But this hair took two hours, so I'm staying at least half of that."

Charlie laughed, "it's going to be a long night."

* * *

"There she is."

"Let me go." Charlie snapped, trying to pull the tight grip off of her arm.

"It's me." Stefan replied simply, being followed by Damon and Elena.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked, spinning around once they were in a secluded corner.

"What's your problem?" Elena asked.

"I don't have a-" Charlie glanced around her, "fucking problem."

Damon rolled his eyes, "lose the attitude."

"Just let me go." Charlie shouted, trying to walk off.

"Ah, ah, ah." Damon chided, grasping her hand in his, "I'll keep an eye on her," he told the other two teens.

* * *

"I don't dance, Damon." Charlie stated, resisting him pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Sure you do," he replied, spinning her around.

"Woah." Charlie giggled, as he swayed with her.

"There's that smile," Damon said, as he dipped her down low.

Charlie looked up at him impassively, "I haven't had a lot of reasons to smile lately."

"Why not?" Damon asked, pulling her back up then twisting her out.

"It's... complicated."

Damon smirked, "whatever you say."

* * *

"Damon!" Elena frantically shouted, running over to them.

Charlie groaned, but stayed quiet. "Yeah?" Damon asked

Elena stopped talking as she pulled out her cell phone. But the look on her face gave everything away, well to Damon, not Charlie. "Stay here." Damon ordered, flashing away.

Charlie sighed, walking off the minute Damon was out of sight.

* * *

"Want a ride home?" Elena asked when she saw her sister walking down the street.

Charlie gazed into the car, seeing Stefan in the drivers seat of Jenna's car.

She sighed, "I guess."

* * *

"Where're you going?" Elena asked, as Charlie headed straight up the stairs when they arrived home.

"Bed." Charlie replied shortly.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not sure how well that'd go over, the kid's as stubborn as a mule. She won't talk until she wants to."

Stefan laughed, "she's a lot like her older sister."

Elena narrowed her eyes, pretending to be serious, "that's the meanest thing you've ever said to me."

Stefan's mouth gaped open, "I-"

"Gotcha'" Elena teased, laughing.

"Keep it down!" Charlie shouted from up stairs, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" Stefan and Elena yelled back in unison.

* * *

Charlie lay her head down on her pillow, glaring at the wall. She was so mad, but she didn't know why, or how to deal with all the emotions inside of her. She felt guilty for being mean to Elena, but at the same time, she was pissed at her for ignoring her.

She sighed, closing her eyes. _Tomorrow is a new day,_ she kept repeating in her head, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Woohoo! I finished two chapters in one night! My sister went to sleep early, so I had time to write. The next chapter is one of my absolute favorites (I say that about a lot of them, lol) but, it's probably going to be pretty long. I think I figured out the tense problem, but I still would like to know how to get a beta. Please let me know what you think, Thanks. **


	13. Children of The Damned

**The Incredible Existence of Charlotte Gilbert **

"What's this?" Charlie asked, taking a bite of her green apple.

The loud noises in the kitchen woke her up. Elena was digging through old boxes while Stefan watched.

"Do you think Damon really believes this, that we're really trying to help him?" Elena asked Stefan quietly.

"Believes what? I swear to fucking god Elena.-"

Two hands were around her suddenly. "Calm down." Stefan's soothing voice said.

"Let me go!" She shouted, struggling against his vice grip.

Normally it was Damon who held her against her will.

Either way, it pissed her off.

"Charlie." Elena warned. "Just calm down. What's wrong? This is getting ridiculous."

"I just want to be let go." She screamed, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

She hated being held, or touched, or anything that involved physical contact.

Tyler was the only exception. Then there was Damon... But he didn't count.

Charlie's screams only worsened, making Elena give in. "Stefan, do something!"

He sighed, sitting down with Charlie still in his arms. "Charlie. Listen to me. Calm down. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe." He kept murmuring comforting words in the little girl's ear, waiting on her to relax. Slowly, she stopped struggling.

When all she was doing was sniffling, he let her go.

Elena pulled her sister into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I'm confused. And you're never here. It's like no one is staying but everyone is leaving. You're supposed to be gone!" She pointed out, looking at Stefan.

"That was before we found out you, and Elena were in danger."

"Please. Like you give a fuck if I'm in danger or not." She shrugged Elena away. "I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful!" The older teens yelled in unison.

* * *

Unlike last time Charlie went for a walk, she didn't go straight for the alcohol.

This time, she wanted her cigarettes.

It was harder to get them than it was the alcohol.

But she knew older guys who would hook her up.

* * *

An hour later she managed to weasel to packs of cigarettes out of her 'friend.'

He was more or less a drug dealer.

But she only got cigarettes from him... Weed wasn't her thing.

It'd been a while since she'd smoked. The comforting feeling was still there.

Smoking to her was like writing to Elena or drawing to Jeremy.

Each Gilbert coped in their own way.

Well, Jeremy and Charlie shared a lot of the same coping mechanisms, but a lot differed between them.

For one, Jeremy smoke weed and snorted pills. Charlie didn't do either of those things, only drinking and smoking cigarettes. All of her bad habits were legal... Sort of.

Elena was blowing her phone up with texts, annoying her to the point of wanting to throw her phone on the ground, watching it smash into a million tiny pieces.

She seriously considered it until she realized she'd be in trouble, and she'd be made to get a new one.

Phone's were like electronic leashes now a days.

Charlie fucking hated it.

* * *

Half a pack of cigarettes later, Charlie returned home to find Jenna flirting with Damon in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

Damon smirked, wrapping his arm around the little girl. "I missed you, Charlie."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where's my sister?"

"Why? Ready to apologize for being a brat?"

Jenna just watched the interaction between the two. Knowing exactly why Charlie was acting out lately.

"Right after you apologize for being a douche bag." She sneered, smirking right back.

"Hello Elena." Damon said, not turning around.

Charlie flung herself into her sister's arms. "I'm sorry." She breathed into her neck.

Elena smiled. "It's okay Charlie." She stroked her sister's hair. "I still love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Don't do that." Elena scolds Damon as he deliberately bumps into her in the kitchen.

Charlie's sitting at the counter watching them. "Do what?" Damon asked, playing coy.

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

Damon smirked. "Your attention seeking little sister would've loved it."

Charlie's face flushes as she tries to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Damon." Elena warns.

"I'm just gonna' go." Charlie murmurs, leaving the kitchen.

She hears Elena scolding Damon, making her feel protected.

* * *

She curled up on the couch with Jeremy, laying her head in his lap while he played video games. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Charlie never acted this clingy, something was definitely bothering her.

Everyone could see it.

It was more than just teenage angst.

Soon she was asleep, listening to the sound of cars exploding.

* * *

Gentle hands shook her awake. "Come on Charlie, we've gotta' go."

The first thing she noticed was Jeremy's absence. "Where did Jer go?"

"With Damon. Come on." Elena pulled her to her feet, dragging her alone outside to the car where Stefan was waiting.

"Where're we going?" She asked, stifling a yawn while listening to the soft purr of the engine.

The car felt wonderful with the warmth being blown out of the vents.

"To dig up a grave." Stefan said, earning him a nudge from Elena.

"Awesome." Charlie murmured, leaning her head against the window.

* * *

After the warmth of the car, the bitter bite of the wind felt even colder.

Elena shined a flash light so Stefan could see, while Charlie helped him by digging in places where only she would fit.

It took them a while, but they got the book eventually.

"Well, what do you know?" The three turn to see Damon with his lips curled up in a snarl.

"This is an interesting turn of events." He comments.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan says, his voice gentle yet firm.

"I'm not sorry. You fucking jack ass." Charlie mutters under her breath.

But, because of Damon's vampire hearing, he hears her clearly.

"What was that, little girl?"

"Nothing." Charlie whispered, intimidated by the close proximity to the older unstable vampire.

"Thought so. You're a fifteen year old child. Stay the hell out of adult business."

"Damon leave her alone." Elena spat, pulling Charlie closer to her.

He smirked. "I'm just getting started with her."

* * *

The conversation seemed to drag on for hours to Charlie, but was actually quite short.

"You won't kill her." Stefan says, calling his bluff.

Damon raises an eye brow. "No." He turns his gaze to Charlie. "But I can kill her."

He uses his vampire speed to snatch her into his arms. She whines pitifully in the back of her throat. "Stefan."

Damon smirks, biting into his wrist before shoving it into Charlie's mouth.

She tries to resist but that only leads to blood dripping down her face.

"Give me the book Stefan. Or I'll snap her neck, and we'll have a baby vampire running around."

"She's a fifteen year old child, like you said. Let. Her. Go." Stefan demands.

Damon shrugs. "Fine." He pushes Charlie to the ground roughly, grabbing Elena instead.

Stefan glances over at Charlie. "I'll give you the book, just let her go first."

"The book." Damon demands again.

"I'm not giving it to you until she's standing by my side.

"The problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back."

"You did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan says, dropping the book to the ground, as Elena runs to him.

Charlie watches from the ground, slowly fading in and out of consciousness.

"Stefan, get her." Elena says, pointing to her sister.

* * *

S

Stefan carries Charlie's small sleeping form into the Gilbert house, laying her in her bed.

"Will she be okay?" Elena asks softly.

"Yeah, she just needs to sleep.

Elena runs a hand through her hair. "She's so emotional lately. I don't know what to do."

Stefan takes her face in his hands, kissing her chastely. "You're doing everything right. She's still in the attention seeking phase of early teen hood. She'll grow out of it. For now, just be patient with her." He smiled. "She'll come around."

Elena beamed. "I love you."

"Love you more." He replied, kissing her deeply.

They made their way out of Charlie's room into the next room over.

Spending the next half our just relishing in each other's company.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. My lap top broke. I just got it fixed about a week ago. I've been writing on another account I have. Y'all should check it out, it's sort of similar to this story, well two of them are. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, the account is Wild Yet Innocent .


	14. Charlie's Breakdown & Damon's Bad Side

**The Incredible Existence of Charlotte Gilbert **

Charlie woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache.

Her room was very quiet, too quiet. She looked around the room, trying to blink out the blurriness clouding her vision.

That's when she noticed that Elena was gone.

Her bed hadn't been slept on, the sheets were still perfectly intact.

Taking a deep breath, she raced down the stairs and out the door.

It took her a good twenty minutes to reach The Salvatore Boarding House.

She was still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday, minus the shoes.

Today she was bare foot.

Being that she never knocked, she quickly opened the door.

"Stefan?" Her voice was frantic.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise." Damon's smug voice said, as he neared her.

She groaned. "Where's your brother?"

Damon smirked. "Doing the same thing as you, looking for Elena."

"Well, where is she?"

"What'd I tell you yesterday? Stay out of the adult business, little girl."

Charlie swallowed the knot in the back of her throat, deciding ignoring him was her best option.

She sauntered over the sofa, taking a seat, and then a sip of Damon's bourbon.

Forcing herself not to gag, she downed the entire glass.

Damon rolled his eyes, coming to stand closer to her. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Waiting on Elena. Knowing Stefan, he'll save her. Knowing Elena, she'll come here to beg you to help her."

She paused. "Damon what happened? You were being so... nice. We slept together even. Why are you acting like this now?"

He sighed, sitting down across from her. "I don't know what your talking about. I always act like this." There was no heat in his voice, no remorse.

Charlie sprung to her feet angrily. "That's not fucking true and you know it!"

"Don't try me little girl. I'm not your sister. You don't talk to me like that. Got it?"

"No! I don't 'got it' You are not the boss of me."

Damon got to his feet, invading her personal space so that his breath warmed her face. "Wanna' bet?"

She lowered her gaze and fought the urge to cry, too beside herself to speak. Damon used her, and now he was done with her. "I hate you." She whimpered, fleeing the house.

* * *

Charlie was done. Nothing in her life made sense anymore.

After spending twenty minutes dismantling a razor, she took the blade and dragged it roughly across her skin, creating several gashed lines. Then, she took her flask filled with tequila and poured it on the cuts, screaming in agony at the pain it created.

* * *

"Charlie, please. Wake up." A pleading voice begged, making her stir.

"Hmm?"

"Please. Charlie, can you hear me, if you can, squeeze my hand." Elena said, grabbing hold of her sister's small hand.

She let out a sigh of relief when she felt Charlie's hand clutch hers. "I'm okay." Charlie assured her, sitting up a little.

"Charlie, what'd you do to your arms?" Elena whispered, not wanting to face the fact that her little sister tore her skin up in spite of what it would do to her later.

"Ask Damon." Charlie hatefully said, climbing out of the bed and ignoring the sting in her arms.

It was too soon, she still needed to be alone, so she slipped her giant sweat shirt over her head and walked out of the bedroom then out of the house.

Where she was going, she didn't know.

But, she knew she was getting the hell out of Mystic Fall's for a while.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I've had a severe case of writers block and I've been writing on lots of accounts. I update more frequently on these: Wild Yet Innocent, Hipster For Life, & Nothing But My Aching Soul... If anyone has any ideas for where this story should go, please review or PM me. Thanks.


End file.
